Into The Labyrinth
by DeeMichelle
Summary: A labyrinth, Queen Elizabeth 1, and silk garters—what could be better when Draco and Hermione are involved?


The jewel-encrusted golden box sat in front of her upon the desk, its precious stones shimmering with colour due to the natural light emanating from the large window in her office. It was exquisite. Yet now, Hermione scowled at it as if it had wronged her in some form or fashion. She had tried every spell, charm, and—if anyone asked, she would adamantly deny it—hex available to open the blasted antique. Her vain efforts had left her feeling thwarted; she had never encountered an historical object the origin of which she could not discern.

Hermione Malfoy had spent the last two weeks poring over the historical artefacts from Hatfield House—Queen Elizabeth I's childhood home. A portrait in need of cleaning had been moved, causing bricks in the wall behind it to crumble—revealing a hidden room. Now cataloguing the new items found amongst the debris, she first had to index each item according to its date of origin. This had been the easy part; a simple _Ortus Revelio_ cast upon each article revealed its age. Yet this one piece in particular was proving problematic.

Giving up for the moment, Hermione gathered the box and various other documents, and Apparated to the library.

Candles floated through the castle, casting eerie shadows that flickered and danced along the ancient shelves lined with dusty tomes. The air felt cooler as the last rays of sunlight disappeared behind the walls of the West Garden of the Old Palace.

She sat on the white marbled floor with her back facing the slowly dying fire; an open book lay in her lap. Methodically, Hermione thumbed through the pages while simultaneously jotting on the parchment to her right. Glancing out the large window in front of her, she inhaled deeply as she slowly set down her quill, then closed the book, smiling.

It was time.

His silhouette was visible against the bright moonlight, as he stood just outside the library, gazing through the window at the woman he had married ten years ago tomorrow. A warmth washed over him as he smiled, remembering how beautiful she had been, walking toward him as he had stood waiting next to his father at the altar, their friends and family standing with respect while watching his bride in awed silence. He had never been more proud of her—nor of himself for that matter—than he had been the moment when she agreed to change her name to Malfoy.

He felt alive in her presence, as if nothing mattered to her save him—them. The hour was nearing—the moment when he would take her and they would flee to their home, isolated from their friends—mainly _her_ friends. He would have her all to himself. _If I can tear her away from work_, he thought as he watched her close the book.

He moved out of the shadows and could feel her smile radiate through his soul as their eyes met.

'You're not ready, are you?' Draco asked as he reached for her, pulling her into his warm embrace.

'I would be, if it weren't for that,' Hermione sighed, breathing in his familiar scent before she motioned toward the box.

Draco hugged her once more then turned toward the item in question. 'So? What is it?'

Laughing, Hermione moved away and began gathering her work. 'It's the final artefact from the secret room found a fortnight ago. I still can't get it open.'

'What spells have you cast?'

Hermione turned to look incredulously at her spouse. 'You're joking, right?'

'No,' Draco responded. 'I'm not.'

Moving to pick up the box, she shook her head. 'You have _got_ to think more of me than that!'

Draco moved in behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. Squealing, Hermione wriggled and squirmed until he set her down. 'Don't even go there, Granger,' he joked.

'Malfoy,' Hermione retorted, holding up her left hand as she gestured at her wedding band. 'Remember?'

He leant down, pulled her closer, and kissed her deeply. Moving his lips from hers, he replied, 'I'll never forget that day, love. Never.'

Standing on her tiptoes, Hermione kissed his nose. 'Me either. And I'll be ready to prove it as soon as I put my things away.' She winked as she moved around him. 'Hold this, please?' she asked as she handed him the relic.

Draco took the item with care. 'May I?' he asked.

'Be my guest. I'll be amazed if you find something that I could not.'

Draco bowed dramatically, 'Yes, your high-and-mightiness.'

'Oh, give over!' she laughed at his taunting gesture. 'Let me finish picking up, then we can go.'

Draco moved to sit on the settee by the window; he held the box up to the moonlight, admiring its artistic detail as he turned it over. 'Hermione, have you only tried to open this during the day?'

'Don't start with me, Draco,' Hermione warned. 'I don't want to fight about my late hours again. Especially not tonight,' she said in barely a whisper.

'Well,' Draco drawled as he held the box further up toward the window, 'I just thought this moon-shaped pattern might mean something.'

Hermione rushed to his side. 'What?' she asked in a tone of disbelief.

'Well, I'm no historian or expert in Ancient Runes, but I _did_ pay attention in Trelawney's class.'

'Ha ha, Malfoy,' Hermione said, rolling her eyes as she did. 'Go on.'

'Well, this cobalt blue gem, when placed near this ruby,' Draco began as he ran his finger over the aforementioned gems.

'Oh!' she exclaimed as the gems began to shift toward one another.

'... then moved toward the amethyst,' he continued as he meticulously moved the gems around the crest until they formed the shape of a crescent moon.

'How?' Hermione asked, more to herself than to him.

'My grandmother used to have a trinket like this—not as extravagant—but the gems moved around, as if they were pieces of a puzzle.' Draco handed it to her as he recounted his childhood story. 'She would put treasures in there for me, then wait and wait until I riddled it out for myself.'

Hermione sat staring at his wistful look. 'You never told me that story before.'

Draco, seeming lost in thought, shrugged and said, 'I hadn't remembered until tonight. Even when you mentioned the piece's intricacies at home, it never sparked that particular memory.'

'It's not important.' She smiled and sat next to him, looking at the newly-shaped moon, running her fingers along its curve. 'Well,' she began, 'I wonder what shape the smaller pieces create.'

'Hermione! NO!'

Draco quickly grabbed the box from Hermione's hands, turning it over in his own; checking for any possible jinx or hex, he admired its transformed splendour. 'Hermione,' he sighed, 'look.'

Moving in to stand next to him, Hermione ran her fingers over the moon and stars on its lid. As she completed the path, the box grew warm and they both quickly drew their hands away. The box remained afloat for a brief moment before its lid opened; as it was unfolding itself, an enchanted quill emerged and began to write in mid air.

_O searcher of our past: here loves abide  
Rebirthing of the soul and heart abound  
Come seek us when the paths of worlds collide  
Where stars fall from the heavens to the ground._

The quill and box drifted slowly to the floor, their illumination fading with their descent.

The room then darkened around them, and the night's starry sky appeared to fall like rain nearer and nearer the ground outside the library window. Millions of tiny sparkles of light, shimmering like diamonds against night's dark cloak, lit the ground until slowly they began to take the shape of a primordial labyrinth, surrounded by iridescent walls that glistened and reflected the sparkling light.

The couple stood transfixed by what seemed to be two guards dressed in traditional uniforms of an era long gone. The guards stood near the opening of the maze, their staffs forming a barrier as if daring anyone to traverse the threshold of time. Moving to stand at attention, staffs now at their sides, the guards opened the shimmering walls of the labyrinth, beckoning to Draco and Hermione.

As if pulled by some unknown force, they moved toward the window. Draco climbed out and held his hand out to his wife. 'Shall we?'

Hermione nodded and took his proffered hand. 'Why are we not afraid?' she asked bemusedly.

'I don't know.' Draco helped her out the window then guided her toward the men and open doors. They continued, fingers entwined, until they stood before the guards.

'No harm shall come to you when you enter this sanctum,' the guard to the right spoke kindly.

'You must each take a different path before you can once again become one,' the other added, and they both motioned once more for the couple to enter.

Draco stepped between the men and over the threshold first, encouraging Hermione to follow.

Once inside, they turned to face the open doors, where both men had taken a knee facing Hermione, and they simultaneously said, 'Your Highness, we shall await your safe return.'

'What in the world was that all about?' Draco asked.

'Look,' Hermione said, awed by her reflection in the now closed doors.

Turning, Draco immediately saw the evidence of her admiration. 'Holy …' he began as he ran his hands through his now wavy brown hair then over his high-necked collar and the buttons of his waistcoat. His personal approbation was interrupted by a hard thump on his arm.

'Not you, silly.' Hermione pointed. 'Me.'

Draco had not given Hermione's reflection a moment's thought until she had called for his attention. What he saw was Queen Elizabeth I standing next to him—well, it wasn't exactly him. He moved to look at his wife, seeing her true form. 'How can this be?'

'I've read about this place,' Hermione said, ignoring Draco's question. 'I never thought ….'

'Hermione,' Draco interrupted, 'what are you talking about?'

Hermione was turning around slowly, appreciative of her new, positively regal attire. 'I look like the Queen, Draco.'

'I can see that, love.' Draco smiled and took her hand, making her face him. 'Look at me here,' he directed, then pointed toward the doors, 'then turn and look at us there. Tell me what you see.'

Her eyes flitted between her husband and their regal reflections. 'This is quite the turn of events, is it not?' Hermione said lightly. 'I wonder ….' Hermione's breath quickened as she nodded knowingly. 'I know what we have to do,' she said excitedly, then turned and began to walk away from him.

'Care to enlighten me?' Draco called after her.

'You heard what the guard said,' Hermione replied cheekily over her shoulder. 'You and I must each go our own way before we can become one.'

Draco looked over his shoulder and saw a path emerge before him, much the same as the one Hermione now trod. Turning, he began his own journey down the shiny path of the labyrinth, his altered reflection fully visible along the outside wall.

As they continued to walk, Draco became engrossed with watching his wife and her reflection. She walked proudly from one stone to the other, making her way further away from him.

'Elizabeth and Robert were childhood friends,' Hermione stated, breaking the silence.

'Is that who I'm supposed to be?' Draco asked, turning once more to look at himself along the wall.

'Yes. I presume so from the pictures I've seen.' Keeping her eyes forward, Hermione continued, 'Elizabeth was once overheard telling Robert, "You are like my little lap dog; when people see you, they know I am nearby".'

Draco scoffed at the thought of being someone's lap dog. 'Tell me more about this fellow,' he responded, his voice laced with humoured intrigue.

'Robert Dudley was First Earl of Leicester, Royal Master of the Horse,' Hermione stated, as if Draco should have known all along, 'and lover of the Queen,' she finished flirtatiously.

'Now we're getting somewhere,' Draco laughed. 'So, where does this lead?' he asked, extending his arms as he turned in a circle, once again admiring himself along the way.

'To the centre.'

'And what's supposed to happen once we get there?' he asked in a sing-song voice.

'We become one.'

Draco stopped short as Hermione's reflection caught his eye, turning quickly toward her as he saw her step out of her gown.

Hermione stood across from him, the thin fabric of her underpinnings clinging to her curves, a beautiful smile upon her regal face.

'Breathtaking,' Draco growled as his body instinctively reached for her, only to have his movement halted by an invisible barrier.

'You must obey the rules of the labyrinth,' Hermione reminded as she turned and continued to walk along its path with majestic grace.

Draco slowly nodded, and as if in a dream, he began to unbutton his coat commencing with its stiff, high-necked collar. With the unfastening of each button, he took a step toward the labyrinth's centre, leaving his attire in his wake, never looking back at his reflection.

Mere meters from their destination, the centre of the labyrinth began to flicker as a large, four-poster bed appeared. It displayed white, silk curtains that hung from each corner, creating an iridescent canopy.

Hermione reached it first, and placing a hand upon the delicate fabric, she said, 'Something as fine as this should be well taken care of.'

Her breath caught as Draco reached behind her, cupping her breast as he replied, 'I agree.'

Hermione turned her head, revealing her slender neck for his perusal. Draco greedily devoured his wife, placing kisses along her sensitive skin, from her ear to slender shoulder. Resting his hands on her shoulders, he turned Hermione in to his waiting arms and began unlacing the bodice of her corset, sliding it over her curves into a puddle at her feet.

She moved slowly backward and sat up on the bed, sliding toward the headboard as Draco climbed up after her. Grasping her stocking-clad foot, he resumed placing sporadic kisses, first on the tips of her toes before moving next to her ankle, then her calf, and finally on her knee, where he gently pulled on her gold silk garter with his teeth, eliciting a giggle from his wife.

'That tickles,' Hermione stated as she wriggled her toes.

Draco's eyes caught hers, causing her to quickly quiet. Continuing eye contact, he slid his hand up her calf and over her thigh, resting it beside her hip. 'I love you.'

Hermione inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, then exhaled slowly, as he began to remove the other garter with painstaking slowness, paying special attention to kiss his way back to her painted toenails.

The couple lay sated, their breathing laboured, bodies glistening with the evidence of their coupling.

As if on cue, the walls of the labyrinth began to recede.

'It's late,' Hermione stated between breaths, pointing to the moon which sat high in the night's sky.

The dishevelled couple hastened to fasten their clothing as they met the guards standing at the entrance of the now fading labyrinth.

'Your Majesty,' they said in unison, acknowledging their blushing queen.

'Gentlemen,' Hermione replied as she held her hand out to Draco and stepped across the threshold.

The men disappeared along with the remains of the enchanted labyrinth.

Hermione could not hide the happiness she felt, just as the jewel-encrusted box appeared at her husband's feet.

Draco bent down and retrieved the item, and then stood to face Hermione, gently pulling her to him. 'Happy anniversary, love.'

A/n: I'd like to thank my betas, annietalbot & sshg316, for reading this and to laiksmarei for the hand-holding sessions, as there were many. You know how I agonized over this prompt. This was written for the dmhgexchange on LJ for Ldymusyc.


End file.
